Sk8er Boi
by jadeflower82
Summary: Based on the song by Avril Lavine, It is about Otto and a popular girl named Jessie that he wants to ask out. Will she accept?


Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Rocket Power, Nick, or the song this is about, "Sk8er Boi". I just have fun writing.  
  
Plot: This story is based on the Avril Lavigne song, Sk8er Boi. Otto is the boy who has a crush on a popular girl, Jessie, and she secretly wants him too, but she doesn't think her friends would approve and that liking him would cause her to lose her popularity. What happens to Otto when she turns him down, and what becomes of his future?  
  
Otto has walking down the hall one day at school with his friends, Sam and Twister, and his sister, Reggie. He was talking about Jessie, the girl he wanted to ask to the Homecoming Dance. Twister and Reggie were already going together, and Sam was going with Sherry, his newfound love. Sam had finally gotten the nerve to ask her out a few months ago and was surprised when she said yes. Turned out that Sherry had had a crush on him too. The last few years had been good on Sam. He had grown six inches over the summer, making him six feet even. He had also gotten a muscular build, and he finally traded in his glasses for contacts. He had become a babe magnet over one summer.  
  
As for Twister and Reggie, much had changed with them as well. Twister had grown to six feet also, and, with all the exercise he got from surfing and biking, he also got to be muscular. Reggie, on the other hand, was the shortest now at five feet seven, but that didn't mean she wasn't as good as the others at stuff. She kept lean with all the exercise she got as well. She had also grown out her hair. It now went down her back.  
  
Otto was the shortest of the guys at five foot nine. He also had a muscular build, but not as much as the others. He had kept the dreads over the years, only cutting them if they got too long. This didn't seem to bring in the babes, unlike Sammy who had let his hair grow out to his shoulders. Twister, with Reggie's suggestion, had kept his hair short, just coming to his ears.  
  
They were now sixteen, with Reggie being a little older at seventeen. They all knew how to drive. It took Otto a couple of tries to pass, but he eventually got it. The same happened with Twister, who passed on the fourth try. Sam passed the first time, and Reggie passed on the second try.  
  
As Otto was talking about Jessie, the group noticed her take a turn around the corner, heading in their direction. Otto just about freaked when he saw her.  
  
Twister: For crying out loud, ask her already! Here she comes! Otto: What do you say to the most popular girl? "Gee, I was wondering, would you go to Homecoming with me?" All three: Yes! Otto: What if she turns me down? What do I do then? Reggie: I guess you would just have to live with it. Just ask her! Sam: This should be a piece of cake to what I went through to ask Sherry. Otto: Okay, here goes....  
  
Otto approached Jessie. As he did, he tripped over a bunch of books, right in front of Jessie!  
  
As he went to get up, he looked up to see Jessie looking down at him. She held out her hand to help him up. She had a goofy grin on her face. As Otto got up, Jessie started to giggle. He looks so silly like that, she thought. But she also thought he looked cute. Her friends would think she was nuts if she told them that. She was, after all, the most popular girl in school, and he was just a guy with baggy clothes who happened to be a whiz at skateboarding and surfing, plus over the last few years he learned to play a mean guitar. That kind of stuff didn't matter much to her friends, who all thought the quarter back Kevin Blomberg was the best thing since sliced bread. What they saw in him she will never know. He was just a blowhard with nothing in his head. At least Otto showed some form of intelligence.  
  
As Otto got up, he noticed he was a foot from Jessie. He looked down at the five foot four inch strawberry blonde girl. She smiled at him with dimples showing. Her hair was shoulder length, straight and shiny, plus it smelled of fruity scents, which Otto liked. For a moment they stared at each other. It was Otto who broke the silence.  
  
Otto: So, how are you? (Dumb question, he thought) Jessie: Good. Have you managed to make up a new move at Mad Town? Otto: Not recently. Umm... I wanted to ask, do you have a date for Homecoming? I could pick you up at you place and....  
  
Jessie wanted to say yes, but her friends would shun her if she did. What she said instead would hurt her and Otto.  
  
Jessie: Oh, sorry, Jason just asked me, and I couldn't turn him down. After all, he is on the football team. Maybe some other time?  
  
When she had finished talking she noticed the big frown on not only his face, but also the looks his friends and sister gave her. They must think I am pretty mean, she thought to herself.  
  
Otto, after hearing this "death sentence", went running down the hall, his best bud and sister following him. Sammy looked at her disdainfully.  
  
Sam: You and you popular kids have to play with the minds of the innocence. I think you secretly have a crush on him, but you could at least have told him the truth. Instead you told a lie, saying that you are going with Jason when everyone knows he's going with Brooke. Eventually you will regret this.  
  
Sammy, after saying this, took off after his friends.  
  
Otto got up enough nerve to get over Jessie and move on to asking someone else to go with him to the dance, and his offer was accepted.  
  
Five years later...  
  
Jessie had learned from her mistakes. Because of the mistakes she made in high school, she was now alone, raising the child of Jason, who had died from a cocaine overdose. Jason had broken up with Brooke, and then he decided to date Jessie. He took her to the Prom, and they were together till he died just seven months ago. She had been lucky her parents gave her enough money to raise their grandchild alone in a two-bedroom apartment. She had cable and she watched it a lot. MTV was her favorite. One day she noticed a commercial for a special airing of a new to the scene rocker named Otto Rocket, who was going to be on live on TRL in three weeks. After the ad, she called up a friend who happened to live in New York City, where TRL was to be taped. Her friend just happened to have tickets, and she invited Jessie to come along. She caught the next flight out, and got there to meet her friend at the airport. Her friend, whose name was Zoey, hugged Jessie as they approached each other. It had been a couple of years since they had seen each other. Zoey, who was now a successful businesswoman, was happy to provide Jessie with somewhere to stay at her luxurious apartment.  
  
A couple of weeks later Jessie and Zoey got together with some of Zoey's other friends. They were going with them to the shooting of TRL that Otto was going to be at. Jessie hoped maybe she could make amends with Otto and maybe go out to dinner with him to make up for high school. With no popularity on the line she felt she could finally safely ask him out on a date. Plus, now he was famous. What could go wrong?  
  
When they got there they took their seats. Jessie couldn't wait for the show to start!  
  
The show was about to start. The host was getting onto the stage.  
  
Host: 3, 2, 1.... Now! Hello, I would like to welcome you a special Friday edition of TRL. Today we will have new talent on the stage all hour between the video takes. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!  
  
Back stage, Otto Rocket was getting nervous. This was his first live TV show appearance since his talent was discovered at a local concert in Ocean Shores back at home. He wasn't alone, however. His friends Twister and Sam were there as well as his sister Reggie, and his dad Ray was there with Tito, Ray's oldest friend and cook at the Shore Shack. There was one other person, someone Otto had to come to know and love since high school. You see, after Jessie turned him down, he decided he needed to move on. So, when he got a chance he asked Emily, a drama club member and that year's Juliet in the production Romeo and Juliet that the high school had put on. She said yes, and that she was happy he asked her as she had a crush on him since middle school. She was a beautiful brunette with long hair and a flawless complexion. She was beautiful, like a goddess. Since the dance they got serious. They became close, almost inseparable. She was with him at the TRL showing Otto was to be on. He wrote this song, and she sang it. It was all about the girl from high school that had turned him down. They were to perform it live on MTV's TRL. As they got ready to perform it, Otto looked around at the crowd. To his amazement, the crowd was cheering. Also to his amazement, he noticed a familiar face in the crowd. It was Jessie!  
  
Host: Put your hands together for Otto and Emily, who is performing their hit song, "Jessie"!  
  
The crowd's cheers grew louder as Emily and Otto, who is carrying his guitar, enter the stage. They performed, and when the song was done, they bowed to the crowd. The crowd grew even louder.  
  
The host came back on stage to talk to Otto and Emily.  
  
Host: So, who is the song about, I must know! Otto: It's about a girl who turned me down to the Homecoming dance back in high school. Funny thing is, she is in the audience right now if my memory is correct.  
  
After he said that, he looked into the crowd to where Jessie was. She got up and went to the stage. Everyone went silent.  
  
Jessie: I came to see you. I was hoping to patch things up and maybe go to dinner? Otto: You are too late. You see, after you put me down, I hooked up with Emily. She and I have been dating since. In fact, we are engaged as of last night. You blew it Jessie. You had your chance, and now you have lost. I hope that you have a good life; it will just have to be without me. Bye Jessie.  
  
After Otto said that, Jessie slowly went back to her seat and cried. She finally realized the mistake she had made. Instead of her, another girl now held Otto's hand and kissed him on stage in front of millions of people. After the show, Jessie returned home, and Otto never heard from her again. A few months later Jessie read an article in the paper about Otto's marriage. He had decided to share the day with his sister when she got married to Otto's best friend Twister. It kept the costs down, and the day was perfect. It was 80 degrees out and the sky was cloudless.  
  
As for Jessie, she never really got over the whole thing and ended up dying at twenty-five in a crash with a drunk driver behind the other wheel. Her parents took in her six year old who was now orphaned. The family had a small funeral set up for her. Surprisingly, Otto and his wife of three years came and put a rose on the coffin, and then left. They had heard that the now famous "Jessie" had died in a crash, so they came to pay their respects. That was the end of that. Jessie's family never saw them again. 


End file.
